Mico traseiro
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Oneshot baseado numa história real. Himawari não gosta de ter o bumbum pequeno e quer deixa-lo maior, mas Sarada, com a ajuda de uma história que sua mãe lhe contou, tentará fazer a amiga mudar de ideia. Será que conseguirá? E que história é essa? T porque não sabia como classificar esta oneshot.


**Mico traseiro**

19 horas. Casa da família Uchiha.

Sarada Uchiha e Himawari Uzumaki, ambas com 18 anos, estavam no quarto da primeira se preparando para uma balada. Ela aconteceria em duas horas, mas as garotas queriam se arrumar com calma.

Entretanto, enquanto se olhava no espelho, Himawari não estava muito satisfeita.

**Himawari: **Ei Sarada...

**Sarada: **Oi?

**Himawari: **Você acha o seu bumbum pequeno?

Sarada, que colocava os sapatos, surpreendeu-se com a pergunta da amiga, até notar que Himawari olhava para o próprio bumbum refletido no espelho.

**Sarada: **Não mais. Por quê?

**Himawari: **Porque eu acho o meu pequeno. Queria fazer plástica, mas a mamãe não deixou. E não sei mais o que fazer para deixa-lo maior.

**Sarada: **Sabe, Himawari, muitas vezes você quer uma coisa e, depois, percebe que não era bem o que queria.

**Himawari: ***virando-se para Sarada, confusa* Por que está dizendo isso?

**Sarada: **Vem comigo.

Sarada correu para o quarto de seus pais, com Himawari atrás dela, e começou a mexer num baú pertencente à sua mãe, antes de tirar algo de dentro dele.

**Himawari: ***arregalando os olhos* Isso é um sutiã postiço?! Mas é enorme!

**Sarada: **Não é um sutiã, são as nádegas postiças da mamãe.

**Himawari: **Nádegas postiças? Que legal! Será que sua mãe me emprestaria?

**Sarada: **É possível. Mas no ano passado, quando eu ainda achava meu bumbum pequeno, eu as encontrei e perguntei à mamãe se poderia usá-las.

**Himawari: **E ela deixou?

**Sarada: **Ela não precisou deixar ou não: eu desisti de usá-las no mesmo dia.

**Himawari: ***confusa* Mas assim, do nada?!

**Sarada: **Eu vou lhe contar uma história. A mesma história que a mamãe contou no ano passado e que fez tanto ela quanto eu mudar de ideia sobre usar as nádegas postiças. Quer ouvir?

Himawari concordou com a cabeça, antes de sentar-se na cama de casal dos pais de Sarada.

**Sarada: **Quando a mamãe tinha a nossa idade, ela também não gostava muito do seu bumbum natural. Então, quando ela ganhou estas nádegas postiças de aniversário, gostou tanto que passou a usá-las sempre que ia sair.

**Himawari: **Até nas missões?

**Sarada: **Até nas missões. E isso fazia bem à autoestima dela. Mamãe sempre se sentia a última bolacha do pacote, porque muitos caras mexiam com ela.

**Himawari: **E por que ela se arrependeu de usá-las?

**Sarada: **Aconteceu numa simples ida ao mercado. Naquele dia, Konoha estava bem movimentada, e enquanto tentava abrir caminho no meio da multidão, mamãe sentiu as nádegas postiças entortarem, o que a obrigou a ir atrás de um banheiro para arrumar aquela "bizarrice". Só que o banheiro mais próximo ficava no Ichiraku, onde o seu pai estava. E, segundo o Teuchi-san, Naruto-san teve um troço ao ver a mamãe.

**Himawari: **Vindo do meu pai, não deve ter sido apenas um troço. *pausa* E o que aconteceu?

**Sarada: **Bem, a mamãe arrumou a "bizarrice" e saiu do banheiro, no momento em que havia mais gente no Ichiraku do que antes. E se ela já estava constrangida, ficou mais ainda quando Naruto-san falou "Eu não entendi! A Sakura-chan entrou no banheiro com a bunda aleijada e saiu com a bunda inteira?", e foi tão indiscreto que o Ichiraku inteiro começou a rir. Depois desse mico, mamãe ficou trancada em casa por um mês!

**Himawari: ***rindo levemente* Não é pra menos!

**Sarada: **E então? Ainda acha o seu bumbum pequeno?

**Himawari: **Bom... sim. Apesar dessa história, ainda acho meu bumbum pequeno.

**Sarada: **Ainda vai querer usar as nádegas postiças da minha mãe?

**Himawari: **Está brincando?! É claro que não!

**Sarada: ***confusa* Ué, mas você disse...

**Himawari: **Eu posso até achar o meu bumbum pequeno, mas uma coisa eu garanto: ele nunca me fez pagar mico.

FIM!


End file.
